The End
by Seven Positions
Summary: I promised to return to her, no matter what...!Hige attempts to return to Blue after Moonlight Crucible. Tearjerker.


Hey! My first one-shot! As always, I don't own Wolf's Rain. I do, however, wish I did. ::sigh::

* * *

The wolf walked alone in the barren wasteland, copper fur rippling in the slight breeze. His pace was slow, and a wound in his shoulder caused a limp in his step. Snow coated the ground in a soft, shimmering blanket, stained red in a trail, betraying the wolf's whereabouts.

On the horizon, his brown eyes spotted a city, perceived as tiny because of the distance. His canine visage was twisted in a grimace. One thought ran through his head.

_I promised I'd return to her… No matter what…! _

Hige couldn't let himself believe the doubts gnawing at the back of his mind. He had to have faith that he would make it, that he would see her waiting for him; perhaps she would be in the same spot he'd left her. The image of her lovely face began to glow in his mind's eye, and he felt some of his pain lifting as his determination grew. A hunger began to develop, coursing through his veins.

As he continued on, the wolf became lost in thought. He didn't want to die- at least, not yet. Not before-

Suddenly, Hige collapsed to the ground. A whine rose out of his throat, filling the air. His head screamed at him that it was no use, he was going to perish in this wasteland. His heart pleaded back, asking him to try again, to get to his feet and press onward to his love. Hige tried to obey his heart. He pushed himself up slightly, took another tottering step, and fell once more. His image flickered into human. Another whimper escaped his lips, and as he closed his eyes for the final time, all he could see was Blue…

**((it's not over yet))**

Meanwhile, in the city that the copper wolf had been pressing toward, a woman sat on a rooftop. Her grim silence could easily make the cheeriest of all people fall into depression.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, standing on end. The sense that something horrible had happened filled her, and she knew immediately what that was.

"Hige…!" The word escaped Blue's lips, and an overwhelming sadness soon followed. She got to her feet and leapt off the rooftop, landing gracefully on the cold stony ground below. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and she brushed them away with her hand. She began to run. Her heart guided her, leading her out of the city. Hige's scent was strong now; however, it began to fade with every second that passed.

"No, Hige!" she screamed, bounding even faster in his direction. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, steady and reliable.

_Crunch.__ Crunch. Crunch. _It was almost maddening now.

At last, Blue spotted his figure on the ground, still quite a distance away. She picked up the pace even more, the wind slapping her face. Her tears were blinding her, but she didn't care.

Finally, she slowed down, nearing the motionless boy that lay in the snow. She knelt down beside him, her lips parting in horrified awe. Her mouth was dry, and his name was on the tip of her tongue- and yet, she couldn't speak it.

Blue's heart clenched as she placed a hand on his back. He was still warm, but only just. Despite herself, she mumbled his name, and immediately, collapsed onto him, sobbing. Anger bubbled up inside of her, and she turned him over to look at his face. An expression of hopelessness and sorrow lay embedded in his features.

"You promised me, Hige…" she whispered, fury lacing her tone. "You promised you'd come back to me, no matter what! It was all a lie!" She fell into a sitting position, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a breeze picked up, caressing her skin. She lifted her head, gazing about her. The wind planted a kiss on her cheek, and her anger faded. "Hige, is that you?" she whispered in wonder.

And then, his voice came out of nowhere, dancing through her ears like the breeze danced through the clearing.

_I'm sorry, Blue…_

* * *

::pause::

Yeah. I hate the ending. Not enough expression.

Aaaanyway. Reviews are always muchly appreciated, and flames are always not permitted. My ego _is _quite fragile.

Piku-sama


End file.
